Beyond the World
by creepygirl13
Summary: Did you ever wonder what's happening in the Spirit World?
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: Avatar does not belong to me!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This takes place in the Spirit World, so canon characters and the timeline are somwhat warped. Not utterly mangled beyond discription, but be prepared for weirdness.

"It is your choice now."

It was Teni, spirit of stone, who spoke, as her brother, Luru, spirit of earth, watched the last of life flee from Avatar Kyoshi's body.

The people to whom she spoke were Taza, spirit of lightning, and Agni, spirit of fire.

"Who will you choose?"

Taza's hot golden eyes scanned the mortal world, looking for a hopeful candidate. Her sight catches on the pregnant Fire Nation woman, and she knows this is the one.

She touches Agni's arm and points, drawing his bright, flame-colored eyes to the woman.

"This is the one?"

"Yes."

La and Twi glance at each other, and do not comment. They live in the mortal world, but they must be here for and event as important as the choosing of the next Avatar.

Niu, spirit of wind, says, in her whispery, pale voice "She does not look strong."

Gui, the spirit of air, agrees. "Do you know if she will bear the next one?"

Taza looks sharply at the pair. "Yes."

Luru speaks, for the first time, his voice deep, and ever calm. "Ona should be here."

"She is greeting Kyoshi." Teni reminds him.

"Yes. But she is always here for the choosing. We should wait."

"You are the very essance of waiting, Luru. You wait for everything." said Teni irritably.

Just then, Ona appeared. She was a striking woman, with long silver hair pulled sharply away from her face.

"First Avatar." murmured Agni.

Ona smiled slightly at him. "It is your turn, is it not?"

"Yes, Ona." replied Taza. "We want this one." she pointed again to the woman.

Ona looked.

"A fine choice." she said to herself.

"But I do not know if he will be as great as Kyoshi."

Agni and Taza glanced at Ona, before nodding to each other.

"We choose her."

"What will his name be?" inquired Niu.

Taza stared at the as-of-yet unborn Avatar's mother, and said "Roku."

----

_**READ THIS IF YOU ARE CONFUSED:**_

Does this need explaining?

Ok.

This story is based in the Spirit World, so all of the canon characters are kind of off in the distance. The story starts with before the war, a bit during Avatar Roku's time, through Aang's, and possibly an epilouge involving the birth of the next Avatar.

Character sheet:

The spirits introduced are the big ones; we already know about Twi and La, so there's no need to explain them(yet).

Agni is a semi-canon spirit of fire whose name was ripped off from the Agni Kai. He's kind of a sun god type guy.

Taza is the spirit of lightning. She's Agni's sister. Both Agni and Taza(as well as the rest of the spirits) have two forms, one animal and one human. Their animal is a dragon.

Niu is the spirit of wind, and Gui is her husband(for lack of a better term), and the spirit of air. Gui and Niu are different, even though it may not seem like it. I'm still trying to work that one out myself. Their form is actually a bird, not a Sky Bison.

Luru is the spirit of earth(as in dirt, soil, mud, ect.). Teni is his sister, and the spirit of stone. Their animal form is a badgermole.

Ona is the very first Avatar, and is special because she was basically the one who got life as we know it in the Avatarverse going. The other reason she's a real spirit and not just another dead Avatar is because she is, essentially, the Avatar State in human form. She was kind of like the omnipotent spirit on top of the mountain, but the big spirits changed their minds and decided on the reincarnation thing instead.

As the story goes on, there will probably be more minor spirits involved.

These guys are pretty old, and really powerful, so please expect some ridiculous shows of Mary-Sue-ish powers(but at least they're not the second Avatar or something...).


	2. Fight

Taza watched, her golden eyes blazing with a vicious, furious heat. Her scowling human face was slowly being replaced with the snarling face of a dragon's. A cool hand lay on her arm, and she looked and saw the gray eyes of Niu gazing at her over the veil that covered the lower half of her face.

She looked away from the mortal world, and saw Agni, red eyes blazing, glance at her.

"What is he doing? Why does he think he will succeed?" asked Teni, passively looking upon the scene below, where Roku and Ozai fought.

"He believes that this is for the good of the world." muttered La.

"No, he doesn't," argued Twi. "He wants to own the world, for he is not content with the rulership of the Fire Nation."

"It does not matter what he wants to do, or what he means. All that matters is that he attacked _our_ Avatar, and what is worse, he is fighting with a friend!" snapped Taza.

"I do not think that they are friends any longer, my sister. I just hope that this shows him he cannot do whatever he wishes." replied Agni.

"I hope you're right." they all turned to the quiet voice of Gui.

"He doesn't seem the type to give up that easily."

---

"That fool! The idiot! Traitor!" Taza shrieked. "He abandoned Roku!"

"How dare he!" shouted Agni.

Even Ona was angry, though she soon got her rage under control. "Control yourselves. What Sozin did was not right, but we must greet him here and choose the new one."

Taza, now completely a dragon, turned to Niu and Gui. "It is your turn now. Will you choose?"

Niu cast her gaze to the rest of the world, looking at it as if she soared in the skies above.

Just as Taza's had done, all those years ago, Niu's eyes alighted on a woman. Gui, who also searched, soon found who she was looking at and they nodded to each other.

Gui pointed and murmured "That one."

Ona, who had returned, saw their chosen.

"Another boy?" she asked. Niu nodded. "What is his name?"

Gui and Niu pondered for a minute, before Niu replied "Aang."

------

There we go, the fight between Roku and Sozin and Roku's death. That's essentially what happened.


	3. Ice and the Abandoned

"Why are they doing it that way?" Teni asked, her face simultaneously curious and disapproving. "They should not do it like that!" they were watching the monks of the Southern Air Temple tell the young Avatar who he really was.

Luru replied. "It is not common. Perhaps they believe-"

"It does not matter what they believe," Niu cut across him "The point is that it is dangerous to reveal the Avatar to themselves before the time is right."

Twi only murmured "I hope he does nothing rash. Try to guide him away from the pitfalls."

"Yes." replied Gui softly.

---

"No!"

Niu's hand searched for Gui's as they watched the young Avatar flee from the Southern Air Temple.

"No," she said again, her voice just a hint below wailing. "Why is he doing this?"

Gui shook his head. "I don't know."

Taza glanced at Ona and snapped "Can't you get Roku to do something? Stop him!"

Ona shook her head. "He may not interfere until the boy has seen him for the first time."

"What d'you mean?" asked Agni.

"A new Avatar must go to one of the places that is connected to the Spirit World to visit a past life. He may not speak to Roku until he is in control of the Avatar State or he somehow manages to get into the Spirit World before he does so."

Agni looked curiously at the first Avatar, not understanding. Teni had stopped listening to Ona and looked back to the mortal world just in time to see the Avatar go under the surface of the ocean.

"Oh, no..."

He had been flying through a storm, and he had gotten caught under the waves...

"_Ona_!" a shrill scream split the air. Niu's gray eyes were wide with fear, and Gui held tightly to her hand.

"Wha-" Ona started. Then she saw.

She instantly threw a rope of energy to the young Avatar, inducing the Avatar State.

The Avatar's eyes and tattoos lit with a sudden glow as he bent the water away from him. But-something was wrong.

"What's going on?" asked Teni, startled. "He is freezing himself in ice! Ona!"

"I'm not doing it!" said Ona, panicked. "I don't know how the water is freezing so quickly!"

Taza's hands flew to her mouth as the water froze the Avatar. "He's going to kill himself, Ona!" cried Agni furiously.

"No, he won't." said Ona in reply. "The Avatar State won't let him freeze to death."

Niu turned, her face pale. "Then what will happen to him?" she asked.

"I don't think the Avatar State will stop. It-I think it will-force him into a kind of sleep." replied Ona, her voice shaking.

"But then, what will happen to the world?" asked Luru.

"I don't know."

---

A great tremor shook the Spirit World.

"What is going on?" screeched Nu, a lesser spirit.

"I don't know, quiet down!" replied her twin brother, Ju, just as loudly.

Niu, Gui, and Ona, who had watched the Avatar for some time, tore their eyes away from him and to the rest of the world. Agni and Taza, who were soon followed by Teni and Luru, came to watch.

The tremor was coming from the Air Temples. Even Twi and La could feel it, and they joined the others in the Spirit World.

"Oh, no..." whispered Niu.

The Fire Nation was decending upon the Air Nomads.

And there was no Avatar.

Taza shook with fury, the face of a dragon slowly replacing her own, as well as Agni's.

"How _dare_ they do this?" she snarled, her voice overlaid with the growling speech of a dragon's.

Tears streaked Gui and Niu's faces as the gentle people of Air were wiped out by the Fire Nation's vicious armies. Almost all of those who fled were cut down, and those who were not would never go back to their homes again.

Sobbing with rage, Taza remembered Hazi, She Who Walks The Stars, telling her about the unnatural heat of the comet she had seen but a few days earlier.

Luru's normally calm face was pale, and La could find no word strong enough to express his rage.

A thick, awful almost-silence decended upon them as they watched the slaughter.

"No."

They all turned toward the sound. It was Taza who had spoken, her features suddenly cold.

"I will not permit this."

"How do you plan to stop it? Stop _this_?" asked Gui in desparation, sweeping his arm over the burning ruins of the once-beautiful Temples. "How do you plan to stop _your own people_?"

"They are not my people." Her voice sounded colder than ice.

Everyone stopped to stare at her with wide, fearful eyes.

"They are lower than animals, than stones, than filth. They are nothing. They are not my people." and she reached up into her dark hair, and took down her black topknot.

"They will never be my people again." a wave of complete, black silence swept outward from where Taza stood, and all in the Spirit world heard her words.

"I forsake them. I abandon them. Forever and forever more." she turned away from the mortal world, her golden eyes cold with fury, and walked away.

Niu stopped looking after the retreating Taza, and instead stared to the remnants of the Air Nomads. She tightened her hold on Gui's hand.

"Follow them," she murmured to him "Watch them. And I will watch the Avatar." he nodded, and cast his gaze to the airbenders, hiding in the unknown caves of the mountains.

---

Whoo! Long chapter. Next chapter, I'll cover the hundred years Aang was in the ice.


	4. Time

Everything collapsed.

Taza became cold and distant, constantly watching the mortal world. No one could make her change her mind about the Fire Nation.

Agni only hung on to his people until they started hunting dragons. After that, the Fire Nation had no one.

Luru and Teni sadly watched their dying people, and watched the once-great city of Ba Sing Se crumble from the inside.

Twi and La watched helplessly as the Fire nation raided the Southern Water Tribe and took all of the waterbenders. They watched as the gentle Hama became slowly mad, and learned to bloodbend.

Niu watched the Avatar, willing, hoping for something to break the ice. Gui followed the airbenders, and then the children of the airbenders, then their children, waiting for them to return to the Temples.

The world seemed to grow steadily darker.

---

"Why?" asked Teni, watching the sadistic Ozai be crowned Fire Lord. "Why couldn't it have been the other one?"

They knew of Ozai's older brother, Iroh. He had even visited the Spirit World, for a short time. He had gone to lengths to protect the last dragons. He, along with the former Fire Lady, Ursa, were the first Fire Nation royalty that they held in their esteem for a long while.

Ozai disgusted them. He had twisted his daughter beyond repair, and soon after he was crowned Fire Lord, he burned and exiled his own son.

The others said nothing in reply to Teni.

---

One of the women of the Northern Water Tribe had refused to marry, a long time ago, and had fled to the Southern Tribe, where she dwelled still.

Twi gave life to a child, a little, ill girl born near the full moon.

In the Southern Tribe, two children were born, one a boy, the other a girl who had been born a year later.

The girl was a waterbender.

The boy was a warrior.

---

The Dai Lee controlled the crumbling city of Ba Sing Se, where any talk of the war was forbidden, even when the Dragon of the West broke through the wall, though he quickly left the city.

The Fire Nation took control of many towns and villages, and Ba Sing Se was becoming crowded.

To the wealthy Bei Fongs, it was as if they were cursed.

Their first child died soon after he was born.

Their second was blind.

Teni could see great promise in the blind one.

---

The warrior men of the Southern Water Tribe left to fight in the war, leaving only about twenty people in the village.

The warrior got older.

The waterbender got older.

The Avatar stayed the same.

The blind earthbender stole away from her house to fight other earthbenders.

The Fire Princess learned to use lightning.

The Fire Prince searched for the Avatar.

---

It was the fury of the waterbender that did it. She called up waved by accident, and brought the Avatar to the surface. She cracked the ice.

And the Spirit World could feel it.

---

That was...odd...I knda liked it, though. The next chapter's going to cover the first season.


	5. Water

The waterbenders were not known for their anger. They were known for their healing, for occasionally wild mood swings, and the fact that they lived in the poles, which was mostly incomprehensible to the rest of the world.

This waterbender had brought the Avatar out of the ocean with accidental rage. She had shouted at her brother, waving her arms about and unintentionally waterbending, cracking a large iceberg behind her and creating a huge wave. La could feel the sudden surge of power, and had instantly turned his sight to the girl.

The boy and the girl had stared, amazed, at the water of the ocean as it began to glow, and the iceberg that the Avatar had been trapped in for so long came up.

Niu and Gui smiled, and La muttered "I haven't seen such power from a waterbender in a long time..."

The girl had stared at the iceberg, transfixed, as her brother reached out a hand to stop her going closer.

Ona threw a thin line of energy to the Avatar, just enough to make him wake slightly.

The girl saw his eyes glow, and gasped, exclaiming "He's alive! We have to help him!" before grabbing her brother's spear and whacking at the ice.

"Huh. That's not what I would have done." said Agni.

"No, you would have just melted the ice and the surrounding landscape, Agni." retorted Twi.

oOoOoOoOo

"Why don't they do anything?" asked Agni.

"Agni, you really can be very thick sometimes. It takes a long time to get to the North Pole, even with a flying bison." retorted Teni.

Agni scowled.

"He has done almost nothing except for talk to Roku and settle Heibai in all this time!"

"He is not a spirit, Agni." replied Teni. "He isn't even fully grown. What else can you expect from a human child?"

oOoOoOoOo

Twi grinned. "I like that girl more and more." she said, referring to Katara, who was, at the moment, fighting the waterbending master, Pakku.

La glared, his arms crossed. "She has power, but I doubt that she'd be good for a whole lot other than healing."

"Watch what you say, La. You remember the blind earthbender. I hope you also remember Avatar Siva."

La's scowl became more pronounced. Avatar Siva had been an Avatar from the Southern Water Tribe almost ten thousand years ago. She had once gotten into a fight with La and dumped a ridiculous amount of water on him. She had apologized, and it really hadn't hurt La at all, but La had aquired an intense dislike for her.

She's been the only Avatar who was able to actually _do_ anything to him.

"She won't win."

"Of course not. But hopefully she will show him something."

oOoOoOoOo

"Curious." Twi still observed the waterbender girl, whose technique had improved with Pakku's teachings. The girl had mostly taught herself, which accounted somewhat for her quick mastery of the art, and practised almost constantly.

"Most of the people who master bending that quickly are Avatars--or prodigies."

Luru glanced at her. "Why is that interesting?"

"There hasn't been a prodigy in the Water Tribes for a while. I don't know why. There are those skilled at the art, but they take time to master it."

Luru looked back to the girl.

"You're right."

oOoOoOoOo

Twi gasped. "What's going--" she choked, before her pale blue eyes rolled up in her head and she collapsed. La raced to her side, only to have her vanish as he reached her. The Spirit World shook, and a bloody light bathed the sky. The Avatar had just left the Koh's lair, and continued to fight the Fire Nation army that continued to bash at the Northern Water Tribe.

Twi and La had been worried, as their mortal forms resided in the city, and it was their chosen people who were attacked. But they knew no one knew what their mortal forms were--did they?

But they did not pay any attention to the arrogant Admiral who spoke to the Dragon of the West in smug tones. They did not notice as he dashed into the city, knowing where to find Twi and La's mortal forms, their attention being too fixed upon the Avatar.

So they did not notice when the Admiral somehow found the pond where Twi and La eternally swam around each other.

But Twi felt it when he pulled her out of the water, and separated her from the ocean and the sky. La vanished from the Spirit World, the pattern broken, franticly trying to find Twi. He didn't hear the Avatar and the Dragon of the West speak to the Admiral, but felt the world return to rights when Twi fell back into the water, and they both reappeared in the Spirit World.

But the Admiral would not let them go that easily. He bent fire onto the water in sudden rage, and hit Twi with the flames.

The moon went out, and all turned gray.

Taza shook with a mixture of fear and fury as both La and Twi vanished again. La realized that Twi was gone from the pool again, and heard the despair in the voices of the humans as they spoke to each other.

Then he heard the voices of the Avatar. Ona hadn't even given him a line of energy to work with. he--they--had done it on their own. And he felt, in the place of the moon, the Avatar.

"_No. It's not over_."

And La saw through the Avatar's eyes.

The Avatar was ageless, immense and powerful. La could hear the boy's own enraged voice under the voices of the other Avatars, though they did not speak again.

La swept out of the chamber, rising to see the fleet of the Fire Nation. The people of the Water Tribe bowed low to him, and the Fire Nation soldiers that raised their weapons to him were swept away.

The humans saw him from afar stared in utter wonder. La felt more powerful than the ocean had the right to be as he smashed the Fire Navy fleet. He could feel the Avatar, who gave him strength and supported him.

Suddenly, the color returned to the world. La looked up and saw the moon, hanging in her rightful place in the sky. But...for some reason, she looked different. La did not dwell on this fact as he swept back into the city of waterbenders, leaving the Avatar on an icy overhang and snatching the Admiral on his way back to the pond.

He noticed the other fish in the pond, who looked exactly like Twi, but wasn't her...Not really.

His form collapsed as he vanished into the Spirit World.

Niu cast him a worried look over her shoulder and said "You look terrible. What just happened?"

La was about to answer when a soft, slightly quavery voice answered. "The Moon Spirit died. I think that's what happened, anyway."

A girl had appeared, clad all in white. Even her hair was white, though her skin was light brown. Agni stared. "And who exacttly are you?" he asked.

The girl seemed to shrink slightly in on herself and replied "The Moon Spirit gave me life. I tried to give it back, but I came here instead. She was already gone."

Ona's gray eyes widened in recognition, but Taza frowned. "What do you mean, 'she was already gone?' What do you mean, she died?"

Luru rested a hand on her shoulder. "Twi and La both knew the risks of taking mortal forms, though they don't know what would happen to them if they died."

La smiled in what he hoped was an encouraging way at the girl, and said weakly "So...what happened, exactly? Why _are_ you here?"

"I think I'm the new Moon Spirit. At least, that's what I think happened." she replied.

"What is your name?" asked Teni, who had not said anything up until this point. Her eyes were bright with tears.

"Y-yue. My name is Yue."

--

Done! Yeah! Wow, that took a long time. Please tell me if this is horrible, because I am extremely unhappy with it.

The next chapter is going to cover the second season.


	6. Earth

The Avatar was enraged.

That was the first thing that the Spirits had really been interested in, as it was only about a few weeks since Yue had joined their ranks.

Apperantly, the waterbender was threatened.

"Interesting." said La dispassionately. "I didn't know the Avatar could do that."

Taza glanced at him. "I suppose it could happen if he cared for her a lot..."

Teni rolled her eyes at them. "Isn't it obvious? He's in love with her. And she's almost in love with him."

--

La was ever irritated, far more so now that Tui was dead. Waiting for the Avatar to do something, he became annoyed where the others were elated.

He growled when Teni grinned as the Avatar was taught by the blind earthbender, and scowled when the group found themselves in Wan-Shi-Tong's library.

"Why don't they _do_ anything?" he asked, while the group rifled through the ancient scrolls of Wan-Shi-Tong's library. Gui glanced at him in surprise. "What do you mean? They _are_ doing something, La." he said.

La only grunted in response.

--

Ona watched sadly as the Avatar went into a rage at the sandbenders that had stolen his bison.

Agni noticed her bleak expression, and said "He'll be alright, Ona. Every Avatar deserves a breakdown once in a while."

"Yes, but I wish it didn't hurt him so much." said Ona in reply. "I can feel that it does."

--

They watched as the group entered the crumbling Ba Sing Se, after having stopped the drill, of course.

Taza bit her nails nervously. "I hope they don't do anything stupid," she said. "That place is dangerous. The blind girl's got the right idea.

Agni, La, Niu and Ona all nodded.

"That Joo Dee's one of their...guides...isn't she?" asked Luru. "Oh my."

--

They watched as the prince of Fire was attacked by the young madman. They were more interested, however, in the doings of the Avatar's group and the meddling of Long Feng.

"He's blackmailing him!" cried Teni in outrage, when Long Feng first spoke to the Avatar.

Luru nodded slowly. "I wish Kyoshi had _thought_ more before creating the Dai Li. This is terrible."

--

"How the Earth King has fallen," said Teni sadly. "Relying on a puppetmaster."

The others agreed.

--

"oh my." Ona said quietly.

"What?" Asked Yue.

"He's refusing to open the chakra. He won't be able to go into the Avatar State!"

Yue looked back at the scene before them, and bit her lip.

--

The spirits watched, some in fear, some in curiosity, some in dread, as the Avatar and the healer fought the prince and princess of Fire.

They couldn't possibly win. They _couldn't_. So the Avatar, who had previously failed to let go of his beloved Katara, attempted to do so now.

The spirits cheered, all watching as the Avatar entered the Avatar State, and then gained control of it. They thought he would win. They knew he would win.

And the Avatar fell.

It happened so fast, the princess of Fire striking him with lightning straight in the back. He didn't even have time to cry out, and then he was falling, falling...

And the Spirit world shook. Ona kneeled on the ground, her hands over her ears, tears streaming from her glowing eyes. A terrible cry rang in the Spirit World, a cry made from the voices of all the Avatars, as the world threatened to crumble around them.

Then--

Coolness. A healing hand against the terrible wound. The Spirit World's shaking lessened as the waterbender healed the Avatar.

The Avatar was alive.

--

next chapter covers the third season, including the finale. Sorry it took so long.

Oh, and I'm sorry the Ba Sing Se parts are so vauge. I figured the spirits, even if they didn't like the Dai Li and brainwashing and such, wouldn't be that interested.

Oh, and Teni's totally a Taang shipper. Just thought I'd say that.


	7. Fire

The spirits paid little attention to the Avatar as he entered the Fire Nation. They had many concerns of their own to contemplate.

Ona was badly injured from the great blow dealt the Avatar Spirit, and might not recover until the Avatar's next incarnation, which none of the spirits were entirely sure would come about.

She had lapsed into a coma, the same as the Avatar, but did not wake until a full week after the Avatar himself did. When she did wake, she was weak, and quiet, and didn't hold a candle to her former self. This worried the spirits, and Yue and La did their best to help her(they were, after all, the spirits of water, which healed best).

Even Niu didn't observe the Avatar as much as she once did. She and Gui fluttered about the Spirit World, helping the various air and Temple spirits recover.

Taza, Agni, Luru, and Teni did the same with the other Spirits. Luru even went down to Koh's den to see how he fared.

Things went much like that for several weeks. They barely even noticed when the Avatar and the waterbender cleaned the Painted Lady's river(she had suffered much when the Fire Nation placed their factory on the river).

However, they did notice during the day of the Eclipse. Agni, spirit of the sun, felt it most. The spirits waved aside the fact that the Avatar lost like it was nothing.

"We have more important things to do," said Teni. "We should be looking to our home, not the world."

To Hazi, She Who Walks The Stars, Taza said "Just tell us when the Comet approaches, if you please."

So, the spirits ignored the world, until the day of the Comet. Even then, they paid little attention to the Avatar.

At least, until they saw the lion-turtle.

Niu gasped. "How--?" she stuttered.

"I thought all the lion-turtles were long dead," said Agni. "I had hoped they were. Meddlesome creatures. Always giving the wrong advice, the wrong directions."

They watched as the Avatar left the lion-turtle, and met the Fire Lord(or "Pheonix King," as he was now calling himself), and fought him.

The spirits were astonished when the Avatar regained the Avatar Spirit, and defeated the Fire Lord, not by killing him, but by removing his bending. Taza pursed her lips. "You're right," she said to Agni. "he should have just killed him. The lion-turtles are too meddlesome. Bending taken away can also be restored."

"It is quite difficult to do so, though." murmured Niu.

Taza shrugged.

They-Ona included-continued to watch the Avatar over the years.

--

When the Avatar married the waterbender, Teni was unhappy. "He would have been so much better with my metalbender," she said. "Why the waterbender."

Yue rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Teni." she said. "Do you really think Aang and Toph would have been happy together? You're very strange, sometimes." Yue always called the Avatar and his companions by their names, a habit which none of the other spirits felt obliged to follow.

Teni scowled at Yue, but said no more.

--

Surprisingly, it wasn't the Avatar who put Ba Sing Se back together. No, he was too busy with the rest of the world. It was the two warriors and the metalbender who did so.

Dissolving the Dai Li and expelling Long Feng from the city, they fixed the city, piece by piece.

--

The Avatar, the waterbender, and the Fire Prince(Firelord, now) had other problems. They dealt with the mad princess by putting her in exile, hoping that would cure her of some of her father's influence.

The Firelord was dealing with a rebellion, as well as trying to find his mother. His father had not known where she was. The rebellion against him was orchestrated by disgraced officers of the Fire Nation.

The Avatar and the waterbender helped settle it. There was little trouble after that.

--

The spirits watched the Avatar through the years.

They found that few Avatars had been-or would ever be-as great as him.

--

Long, long after the war of the Fire Nation, the Avatar died. Old age, soon after the waterbender's death. After he died, the only one left was the metalbender.

It was Yue and La's turn, now.

In the South Pole, a woman, heavy with child, awoke from a deep sleep. She absent-mindedly rubbed her swelled belly, and wondered what had awoken her.

A month later, the next Avatar was born.

--

end

--

Okay, the end. Sorry the last chapter sucked so much. I'm in the middle of writing another story(and before you ask, yes, it is Avatar. But dark and scary and with actual dialogue and the actual characters), and I really wanted to get this one over with quickly.

-creepygirl


End file.
